Just a lemon collection
by InuEared Miko of Darkness
Summary: This whole story is just a bunch of lemons from my other stories. People aren't botheres to read the whole story just to find a lemon so here you go. A whole story dedicated to lemons! Made only for the perverted minded. Inu/Kag Mir/San
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Author's Note: This whole story is just a bunch of lemons from my other stories. People are sometimes PMing me saying to write more lemons. I just don't have the time. So I've decided to just make a story thing dedicated to the lemon chapter I write instead of people going through my stories to find the lemon chapters (like I do sometime – evil grin)

Anyways, here is the contents so far (I will add more in later):

Battle of the bands – chapter 3 lemon (Inuyasha and Kagome)

Battle of the bands – chapter 4 (mild lemon) (Inuyasha and Kagome)

Battle of the bands – chapter 7 lemon (Miroku and Sango)

Battle of the bands – chapter 7 lemon (Inuyasha and Kagome)

When the hanyou is away, Kagome's little toy will play – chapter 1 (Kagome)

When the hanyou is away, Kagome's little toy will play – chapter 2 (Kagome and Inuyasha

Show me what you've got Inuyasha – chapter 1 lemon (Inuyasha and Kagome)

My Personal Maid – chapter 2 lemon (Inuyasha and Kagome)

These are from my previous stories, so if you're confused, read the other ones.

Thanks, and enjoy reading the lemon collection.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

**Chapter 1: Battle of the bands – chapter 3 lemon (Inuyasha and Kagome)**

And with that Inuyasha pushed Kagome onto his bed and smashed his mouth against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tapped on her lips with his tongue to gain access to her mouth. Kagome responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and opening her mouth to only find to taste his tongue in her mouth. She loved it. She loved him. Not wanting to feel less dominant, she pushed his tongue out of her mouth making it go back into his, followed by her tongue in his mouth. He pulled her closer to him and sighed in her mouth.

He then broke apart from the kiss that he wanted to last forever and looked down at her. He could smell that she was getting aroused by the kissing so he wanted to take it up a notch. "You know Kagome. You'd look a lot better if that black tank top of yours was off and on the floor." She gasped as one of his hands ran up the front of her body. Touching her stomach first, then going up the sides of her body, running up and down her curves and finally as one of his hands cupped a breast. She moaned and quickly shooed away his hand. He looked taken aback until he realized that she was taking it of for him.

She took off her top and threw it somewhere on the floor. He looked at her body. A flat stomach, curves of a model and breasts that any guys would want to have. She was an angel. His angel.

He wrapped his arms around her new exposed waist and kissed her deeply. She reasoned immediately by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. While kissing, Inuyasha unhooked her bra and managed to slide it off her without noticing or breaking the kiss. He then pulled away and looked at her naked upper body with lust in his eyes. He started kissing her cheek followed by her neck, collar bone and down to the valley between her breasts. She moaned in pleasure and arched her back towards him. Inuyasha then took her left breast in his hand and her right in his mouth. She gasped as he started sucking and caressing at the same time. He wanted more of her, but he didn't want to do it without her approval. He wanted it to be special.

He was then surprised when Kagome had taken each of his ears and started rubbing them. He moaned against her breast and sucked harder. Kagome arched her back and then ran her finger through his hair. Inuyasha then pulled away, much to her disappointment, until she saw what he was doing. He took off his shirt and jeans and threw them somewhere in the room. Kagome sat up and slid her finger up and down his abs and muscles. She looked down to where his manhood was and saw through his boxers that it was hardening. He didn't know she was looking at his manhood and was actually surprised when she started sliding his boxers down his legs. He moaned and almost gasped when she grabbed it in her hands. Rubbing the head followed by pulling it closer to her mouth. He started purring when she started sucking on his manhood and wanted more. She grabbed onto his waist and pulled him closer making him moan loudly. She sucked more until she heard him gasping and moaning "Kagome…oh gods Kagome… this feels… oh god…" he let his eyes almost roll back until she stopped. She released his manhood and fell back against the bed smiling.

Inuyasha leaned over her, letting his hair curtain them and said "Who told you to stop?" He then smelled her again. Her arousal was getting even stronger and it drove him crazy! He looked down at her legs to see that she was still wearing her jeans. "You knows Kagome, this isn't fair." She looked at him in confusion. He continued "me all exposed to you while you aren't" He leaned down and kissed her deeply while fumbling with the zipper of her jeans. Once he finally got it, she slid it down her legs and found that her arousal was strong. VERY STRONG. He broke apart and looked between her legs. She was wearing a black lace thong and it had gotten soaked from their activities.

He slid a clawed finger between her legs making her moan and then used that 1 finger to slice off the thong and throw it onto the floor along with everything else. Now he looked at her fully exposed body beneath him. And he enjoyed it. He slid of his hands along her chin, neck, breasts, waist, hips and then her inner thighs. He wanted to tease her so he brought his face in alignment with her lower lips and licked her inner thighs. She moaned and asked pleadingly "Inuyasha… please... now" He pulled back and said "All in good time my love… all in good time". With that, he drove his tongue into her core. Licking her inner walls going deeper with every moan she made. Until he touched a spot in her that made her moan loudly and wrap her legs around his neck. He kept licking until he heard Kagome "Oh god! Inuyasha…I think... I think I'm gonna" and she exploded in his mouth. Inuyasha quickly licked everything that flowed out of her. The taste of sweet and tangy mixed with a hint of bitterness.

He pulled out of her core and licked at her inner thighs where some of her juices slid down her legs. 'God I love that taste of her' he thought to himself while licking her legs. Kagome bucked and rubbed his ears again. Inuyasha purred and planted kisses on her legs going up to her thighs, stomach, back up to her breasts, collar bone, neck and then her lips. He loved the taste of her juices mixed with her tongue in his mouth he took each breast in a hand and started to caress them. She moaned in his mouth and arched her back, wanting him to touch her more. They broke apart for breath and Inuyasha whispered in her ear "Are you ready?" She looked at him and whispered back in his ear "Yes. Take me now"

Inuyasha position himself over Kagome and slowly slid inside her core. At first she winced at the pain but slowly adjusted as he slid more into her. She moaned as Inuyasha started pumping in and out of her. Making her moan louder and grab onto his shoulders. He grabbed her waist and pumped slowly at first in and out, but slowly got his rhythm and went faster matching every time she moaned. "INU…INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she was about to reach climax "KAGOMEEEEEE!" Inuyasha shouted as he released his seed into her.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

**Battle of the bands – chapter 4 (mild lemon) (Inuyasha and Kagome)**

He placed her on the bed and jumped at her making her breasts bounce up and down as she giggled. He leaned over her, taking her mouth in his and kissing her deeply. She wrapped an arm around his neck while the other started stroking his manhood. He moaned in the kiss and grabbed each of Kagome's breasts in each hand and started to caress them. She moaned loudly and stroked his manhood harder. She broke away from the kiss and swiftly made her way down to his manhood, and started to lick it. He flipped onto his back and looked at her. He had half his manhood in her mouth and was sucking hard. He grabbed the side of the bed and thrusted his hips upward, making her take more of his length into her mouth and making her moan. He kept thrusting in and out of her mouth until she took his manhood out of her mouth and crawled onto him, placing butterfly kisses on his chest. Inuyasha brought his hands up again and started to caress her breasts. She brought her mouth to his and kissed him deeply.

Inuyasha and Kagome slid sideways so that they were on their sides, kissing each other trying to get the dominance between them. Inuyasha pulled away and started placing kissing down along her jaw line and neck and up to her ear where his whispered in a husky voice "Would you like me to take you again?" She was about to reply when

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **PLEASE****PICK****UP****YOUR****PHONE!** BEEP! BEEP!_


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUAYSHA

**3. Battle of the bands – chapter 7 lemon (Miroku and Sango)**

And Miroku and Sango right there and then shared some really intense kisses and quickly stripped out of their clothing.

"Miroku… urgh… I think... ahh… we should .. urgh…" Sango kept groaning and moaning as Miroku worked wonders on her body then on her core as he slipped his large manhood into her very slick core.

"Come on Sango. I thought we wanted children" Miroku said in a husky voice as he started pumping in and out of her.

"Yeah.. argh!" As Miroku brought his lips right on Sango's and still pumping in and out of her, quickening the pace and making the bed rock. Miroku took each of Sango's in her breasts and started to caress both of them. Then both their climaxes were at peak and they cummed at the same time.

Miroku fell on top of Sango and were both breathing hard. Miroku slowly slid out of Sango and reached for the blackest. He pulled it over the top of them and kissed Sango's head. Before saying

"I love you Sango. And now, I will be totally committed to our relationship."

"You better sweet heart"

"and I will forever and always. Let's just forgive and forget. Agreed"

(yawn) "Yea. Let's just forgive and forget."

And they fell asleep next to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

**4. Battle of the bands – chapter 7 lemon (Inuyasha and Kagome)**

"Argh! Yes Kagome!"

Kagome was sucking Inuyasha manhood I her mouth hard and Inuyasha was so close to cumming.

"YES 'GOME!"

And yet again he cummed in her mouth. Kagome quickly slurped up every bit of it in her mouth making sure none slipped down and out of her mouth. She wanted all of his taste. She loved it.

Then Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and entered her from behind. It was the first time they tried this position but hell it felt good.

"Oh.. my… GOD! INUYASHA! HARDER!"

Inuyasha kept thrusting in and out of her making sure she got all the pleasure that she wanted. Then not long after, Kagome cummed and it felt as if she had clamped down Inuyasha's dick and he fell on top of her. They too breathed hard and then Inuyasha slid out of Kagome. She moaned in disappointment and but was quickly laid on her back where Inuyasha laid next to her. They were still in Inuyasha's car and he had a spare blanket so he covered the both of them up.

"I love you so much better"

"Not as much as I love you Yasha"

"Huh. We'll see about that soon"

Inuyasha then kissed the top of Kagome's head and they fell asleep together.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

**When the hanyou is away, Kagome's little toy will play – chapter 1 (Kagome)**

Kagome made her way up to her bedroom and went through one of her hidden drawers in her closet. A drawer that no one knew about, except her. She pulled out a key and opened it. She pulled out a red tube like item and some lubricant in a plastic bag. She brought herself over to her bed and lied down.

She threw off her uniform leaving herself in only her black lace bra and black laced thong. She began pleasuring herself first by slowly taking off her bra and kneading her breasts together. She imagined Inuyasha touching her C cup breasts with his hands instead of her own. She imagined Inuyasha's hands playing with her now perky nipples. She imagined Inuyasha licking, sucking and nibbling at her breasts. She rolled her eyes back as she tightened her grip on her breasts and started squeezing and kneading again earning herself a moan and arching her back.

After a while, she slowly moved her hands up and down her sides. Arching her back at her own touch. She continued her way down until her reached the sides or her thong. She ever so slowly, pulled her thong down and brought it back up to her own mouth to lick. The licked it and tossed it somewhere on the floor. She then made progress with herself when she placed two fingers into herself earning herself a load moan. She thrust her fingers in and out and in and out before adding another one. She repeated the pattern, adding yet another finger until her whole hand was in her now wet pussy.

She thrust hard on her hand and moaned out _his_name. "Inu…" She rasped out as she quickened her pace "Inu..ya…" she moaned out as she was near her climax. After a few more strokes, she felt a feeling in her stomach and before she knew it her orgasm had arrived "INUYASHA!" she called out in ecstasy.

She panted and slowly pulled out her now soaked with cum hand from her now aching pussy. She let put a disappointed groan when her hand was fully out of her pussy. She brought her sticky hand up to her mouth and licked off all her cum.

After a few minutes of licking, she got out the vibrator and turned it on. She quickly rubbed on some lubricant between her legs and inserted the vibrator turning the setting onto hard. She squirmed a little for a while but was soon rocking her hips alongside the vibrator.

She pushed the vibrator in and out of her own body while senselessly fingering her clit. She moaned in ecstasy and screamed out as her second orgasm of the day was approaching. "INUYASHA! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!"

Just as she called out his name, the hanyou came into her room through her window and watched as the teen squirmed and pleasured herself. He took at step closer to the teen seeing as how she never realized he was there until he said her name "Kagome."

She looked up at him, faced red and flushed. The then said in a surprised voice "Inu…Inuyasha?"


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

**When the hanyou is away, Kagome's little toy will play – chapter 2 (Kagome and Inuyasha**

Kagome immediately sat up "SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIIIIIIIIIT!" The hanyou dropped to the ground and Kagome quickly turned off the vibrator and threw it somewhere on the floor – it apparently landed next to the hanyou's head (what are the chances of that?) – and quickly threw the blanket over her body. As the hanyou lifted his head off the carpeted floor, the first thing his senses reacted to was her scent all over the vibrator next to him. He picked up the vibrator and brought it up to his nose where he took a sniff ok it before licking it clean.

Kagome watched in shock as he licked the vibrator clean. She then watched as he stood up and stalked his way over to her, eyes flashing between gold and red. He stood in front of the covered teen, his eyes a red color and grinned, showing his fangs before slowly taking off his kimono.

Kagome just stared, lust in her eyes as he slowly took off his kimono. She gasped, staring at his handsome face and white, silver hair, before eyeing his muscular – but not to bulky arms – and his well tones chest and abs that contracted his body well. He had the body of a GOD, and even the god's didn't look as good as he did. She only wondered what his still covered bottom half looked like. If it were any better then the top half, she will worship like a god.

He crawled onto her bed and made his way over to her. He could smell her arousal getting stronger as he got closer. He knelt in front of the covered teen and grabbed the blanket covering her and threw it on the floor, exposing her whole body to him. He pressed a hand against her chest, motioning her to lie down.

He watched Kagome as she propped herself onto her back. He watched with lustful eyes, seeing her beautiful face that had a tiny bit of sweat running down the sides of her face from her previous actions, her perky, round, full C cup breasts that were moving up and down as she breathed, her perfect curves and flat stomach, to her pink and soaking wet pussy, and finally her long, creamy, beautiful legs. He licked her lips and suddenly attacked one of Kagome's breasts.

He started licking up and around her nipple before taking it in his mouth and started sucking it like there was no tomorrow, while her other breast was being kneaded and squeezed by is free hand which fit perfectly around her breast.

"Urggh…" Kagome moaned as she threw her head back while Inuyasha sucked and played with her breasts "Urggh… Inuyasha" she moaned again as she arched her back and brought her hands to Inuyasha's head pushed him further into the breast he was sucking, urging him to suck harder. He happily complied, bringing his free hand behind her back, pushing her chest more into his face. He sucked and teased harder as Kagome moaned once again and wrapped her lags around his mid-section and pulled him closer. He then pulled away after a few minutes before giving the neglected breast the same treatment as the other.

After just a little longer, Inuyasha pulled away and detached her legs from his waist, earning a disappointed groan from Kagome. Inuyasha then propped himself onto his knees as he started to spread Kagome's legs wider and wider.

"Inu…yasha?" She panted out "What are you- Urgh" Kagome hadn't finished her question when the hanyou brought his face into her wet pussy, making her moan loudly. Her arousal was like his drug. He sniffed her again and again before bringing up two fingers and started probing it inside her, while teasing her clit with his tongue.

Inuyasha started thrusting inside her, slow and deep. After a few more deep strokes, he had come to the barrier, claiming that she was still a virgin. His eyes suddenly turning into his gold color and his insides starting to fill with regret.

Kagome had started rocking her hips along with his finger urging him to go a little faster and deeper until he pulled out of her, jumped away and sat on the floor, his back facing towards her.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

**Show me what you've got Inuyasha – chapter 1 lemon (Inuyasha and Kagome)**

Inuyasha placed his lips over hers once again and kissed her with all the passion he was able to give her. He moaned into the kiss as she opened her lips and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He explored her cavern and fought against her tongue. Obviously winning and then released his mouth from hers and then looked down and to see that she was still covered by the towel. He brought his hand up to the tip of the towel and ripped off her body, and tossing it somewhere on the floor. He looked at the goddess beneath him with lust filled eyes. He licked his lips and attacked one of her breasts.

"Oh… Inuyasha" Kagome moaned out as he sucked on her breast. He continued sucking and Kagome kept moaning. Inuyasha then slipped one of his clawed fingers into her wet cavern.

He released the perked nipple he was sucking and crawled down to her slick folds and pumped his finger in and out of her. "OOOHHH! URGH! Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned out as he added another finger into her and pumped faster. "OH… Inu-yasha" she moaned "I-I th-ink I'm go-nna AAGGHH!" she almost moaned and screamed as she released her cum onto his fingers.

Inuyasha took his fingers out of her slick folds and brought his fingers up to his mouth and clicked them clean. He then took of his haori and hakama pants and stood above her in all his naked glory.

Kagome started up at him, memorizing his muscular arms, his perfectly sculpted chest and abs, to his muscular legs and then finally eyeing his manhood, erect and hard. She licked her lips and pulled Inuyasha's hand so his lips were on hers once again and his manhood touching her slick folds. Kagome then flipped them over so that he was lying on his back and she was straddling his hips. She crawled over him so that she was in perfect view of his ears. She suddenly took one of his ears into her mouth and sucked the tip.

Inuyasha moaned and then spotted her chest right above his head. He spotted one of her perked breasts right above his mouth and he sat up just enough so Kagome wouldn't stop her ministrations on his ears and took the breast in his mouth and sucked.

Kagome gasped and released his ear. Inuyasha moaned against her breast and sucked harder, Kagome pushed her breast towards his mouth and gripped his hair. She gasped out loud and slid his fingers into her hair and brought them up to his ears and started to rub them.

Inuyasha released her breast and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome continued rubbing his ears and then heard a purr sound coming from the hanyou beneath her. She let go of his ears and crawled down so that she would kiss his lips again. She kissed his again and their tongues battled in a constant war for dominance, with Inuyasha obviously winning. She then separated from the kiss and crawled down so that she was aligned with his erect manhood. She suddenly took him in her mouth.

"Oh God Kagome" he moaned out as she continued her sweet torture on his manhood. She licked the underside of his shaft and tried to take up as much as she could take. Inuyasha's eyes had rolled back as he felt Kagome sucked harder and then pulsed within her mouth. "OH GOD! KAGOME! I-I thi-nk I'm go-ing to cum… argh!" Inuyasha moaned out as he spilled his seed into her mouth.

Kagome sucked all of his cum into her mouth, making sure that she didn't miss one drop of it. She looked back at him and smiled. He was still breathing heavily from his release with his eyes closed. Kagome took this as an opportunity and crawled back so that she could kiss him again. They shared another heated kiss and Inuyasha and he flipped them over so that she was lying on the bed and he was positioned over her.

"Kagome," he said with such softness in his voice "do you really want to give yourself to me right now?" he asked a little worried

Kagome looked up at him "I want you Inuyasha. Please. Make me love you even more. I will give myself to you" she said as Inuyasha crashed his lips upon hers once again.

"This is going to hurt a little Kagome. I'm so sorry" he said in between the kiss as he thrust forward into Kagome's entrance. She moaned in pain as he nestled himself in between her legs. Inuyasha stayed perfectly still until Kagome had given he the signal that she was perfectly fine.

Once Inuyasha saw Kagome nod her head he started to pump into her slowly. "Oh Kagome. You're so tight" Inuyasha grunted out as he pumped slow and deep into her.

"Faster Inuyasha" Kagome moaned out "Please Inu. Faster"

The moment Inuyasha heard her plea, he pumped faster and harder than he's ever gone before – of course, she was his first. He picked up speed and rammed into her hard and fast.

After a few more pumps, Inuyasha felt Kagome's womanhood clench around his rock hard shaft and he screamed in ecstasy "KAGOME!" he screamed

"INUYASHA!" Kagome called out at the same time. The two releasing at the same time.

Inuyasha then felt his arms turn to Jell-O and fell beside Kagome, still connected inside her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her towards her.

After a few minutes in remembering their first time, Inuyasha kissed the top of Kagome head "I love you Kagome"

Kagome stirred beneath him and looked up "I love you too Inuyasha" she kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much Inuyasha" she moaned out and reached up to rub one of his ears. He immediately went hard again inside her. She felt this and smirked. "Do you want to go another round Inu?" she asked seductively.

"My own bitch wants to go again?" he raised an eyebrow before slipping out of her and flipping on her stomach and hauling her ass up towards his manhood. "What do you want Kagome?" he asked hauling her ass towards his hardened manhood and rubbing it against her puffy slit.

"You" she replied softly

"What was the Kagome?" he asked towering over her from behind, rubbing his finger against her clit

"You" she said in her normal tone.

"What was that?" he asked again, tweaking her clit

She moaned out loud "YOU"

"Good" he said pleased "but first, who's bitch are you?" he asked spanking her ass

Kagome moaned as the pain from her butt stung with pleasure

"I'm you bitch" she whispered

"Huh? Say that again Kagome. I didn't hear you" he spanked her ass a little harder this time

"Your bitch" she moaned in a normal tone

"Again bitch" he grunted as he again spanked her ass one more time, harder than anything she's ever felt and she moaned out in pain and pleasure

"I'M YOU BITCH INUYASHA! NOW FUCK ME HARD!" she screamed out to the heavens.

"My pleasure" he said before ramming into hard from behind.

Kagome swore she saw stars right there as he fucked her hard. "Oh Inu… harder. Faster. Fuck me with all you've got" she screamed out as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist cupping both of her bouncing breasts in his hands.

It wasn't long until Inuyasha felt his release. "Kagome. I'm going to-" he didn't finish as he released his seed into her hard and deep.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she felt his seed release into her. It was soon after when Kagome also released.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha released his seed as he felt Kagome's womanhood clamp down on his shaft


	9. By: dreamgirl108

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

7. **Crashed the wedding – chapter 2 (this lemon was entirely by dreamgirl108, so please check her out!)**

Inuyasha started to slowly rip the white dress of her but Kagome didn't care she wanted the pesky dress off it was standing in the way of Inuyasha and her.

"Inuyasha." she moaned as she arched her back up to him.

Inuyasha chuckled and then the dress was off her body and Inuyasha was places hot heated kiss all over her skin leaving trails of lust behind.

Kagome's hand tangled itself into his hair and she pulled him up for a kiss. Their tongues clashed and Inuyasha began to explore her mouth while his hands worked on the bra and underwear she wore. Kagome eyes opened wide when Inuyasha ripped them and his hand squeezed her right breast and she moaned into the kiss. Kagome pulled away from the man she loved and gazed at him with lust filled eyes. "Clothes...off." she said tugging at his tux.

His clothes were off before she could open her mouth to tell him again and she gazed over his body liking the view he gave. Skin stretched across muscles, that tensed as her hands moved across them, her eyes went further down until she saw his cock, pulsing and throbbing from want. She reached down and grabbed him and give him a squeeze, pleasure flashed across his handsome face and she began to rub him. "Kagome." he coaxed out as he began to thrust his member into her hand, Kagome began to pump faster. Inuyasha growled and attacked her breast and Kagome screamed when his tongue licked it. His hot and wet tongue made circles around her harden nipple and she arched her back to receive more. Inuyasha liked the way she was shivering under him liking how she moaned his name every time he licked her nipple sending waves of pleasure up her spine, but he also wanted to feel what was below and his hand touched her there and she bucked her hips to get more of the feel. "You like that don't you." he teased and tapped her.

"Inuyasha!" she exhaled.

"Hm" he said.

"Take...me." she said.

Inuyasha smirked against her breast and kissed her.

"Not yet." he said. She looked at him and saw the smile that played on his lips before his head moved down and she felt the sinful tongue of his give her a lick and she melted.

"Oh..." she moaned. Inuyasha licked, sucked, flick and fingered her and his wife hips moved to the rhythm he set. "Inuyasha...I" she couldn't finish as an orgasm rippled threw her body making her bones melt as her breaths coming in huffs.

"Kagome." Inuyasha groaned and Kagome eyes fluttered open when she felt him probe against her core, his head buried in her neck as he placed soft kisses there.

"Inuyasha...Take me." she said again and Inuyasha groaned once more as he moved slowly into her not wanting to hurt her more than it was going to already.

"Inuyasha!" his wife screamed as he broke her innocence and was in all the way. Inuyasha stayed in place as she got use to the feeling of him inside her. "Move." she commanded and he did as she said. Soft moans and cries escaped her perfect lips as Inuyasha slowly moved in and out of her liking the feeling very much. "

Fuck Kagome!" Inuyasha coaxed as he started to move faster, harder, deeper inside of her. Kagome legs wrapped around his torso bringing him closer to her and cried out when he hit her g-spot.

"Faster Inuyasha!" she said one of her hands digging into his back and the other in his hair grabbing in tightly from her pleasure. "Make love to me." she told him.

Inuyasha groaned and moved his head to look at his wife, her eyes closed, sweat beading her forehead. "Kagome look at me." he said. His wife open at his command slowly, half way closed because of her pleasure.

"Inuyasha." she moaned she was close, Inuyasha started to go faster inside of her making her scream louder. He felt her inner walls clamped down on him and her orgasm taking over her body. "Inuyasha!" she screamed. Inuyasha kept on going throughout her orgasm stroking her hitting her sensitive spot making her cry out still. "Don't stop." she tells him.

Inuyasha pins her hands down on the bed and thrust into her slowly, feeling his release creep up on him but he was determine to make her come again wanting her in pure bliss before he let himself go. "Inuya..." Inuyasha had pushed fully in and started rocking his hips.

"You like it this way don't you?" he asked her. "You like how my cock rubs against your sweet spot inside your wet pussy don't you Kagome?" he says to her.

Her eyes close tightly her husband's dirty words making her wetter and she was close again. "Inuyasha." she moaned out she could feel it creeping up.

"Kagome." he says her name in return. The two of them climbing to their peaks together.

"Inuyasha!" she cries as her third orgasm takes her over for the night.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grunts as he jerks inside her and release. He rolls over so she lay on top of him and his fingers move through her hair and the couple tries to catch their breath.


	10. By: Raven 2010

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

**8. My Personal Maid – chapter 2 lemon (Inuyasha and Kagome)**

Inuyasha continued to kiss Kagome hard her blood was on fire, she held on to fist full of his shirt the scent of her arousal was driving him mad tripling his desire. Her hands began roaming his muscular chest slipping under his shirt feeling her warm hands on his bare skin he groaned, he perched above her grinding against her she mentally gulped when she felt how large his bulge was. She pushed his shirt up which he willingly shed, next he went to work on the top of her maid outfit opening and sliding it down over her shoulders revealing her lacy red bra his favourite colour he slowly kissed the sides of her neck while she held his head to her feeling his lips traveling down to her cleavage

"Inuyasha"

"Yes?

"I need, oh gods I need," She panted

"Need what? he teased he had plans

"It's almost too much I need you,"

"Not to worry gorgeous I was never one to leave a girl in need," He cupped her breasts in his large gentle hands kneading them and felt her hardened nipples poking through the red lacy fabric. One hand gripped the back of his neck while the other felt his cute firm nicely shaped ** as she raised her hips grinding her heated lower region against his. He slid her bra down and gently took her nipples one at a time into his hot mouth sucking on and taunting them with his tongue. That is when he felt his little minx's hands slip down between them and open his pants then the zipper slide down he groaned hard when her hand slipped inside his light blue briefs and began stroking his hardened shaft

'Sneaky wench," he teased and raised his lower half up "Go ahead babe make like it's Christmas and unwrap me,"

"Merry Christmas to me," she pulled his pants and briefs off at the same time he easily kicked them off the rest of the way her lustful hungry eyes raked over his body

"See something you like? he teased, she pulled his head down into a hard kiss coaxing his lips apart her tongue stroked his, after a few minutes he pulled his head back looked her in the eyes "It's not fair,"

"What's not fair?

"I am completely naked and you're not,"

"Who's stopping you? Make like its Christmas and unwrap me," she teased borrowing his punch line

He quickly rid her of her bra being the sexy male he was Inuyasha at the same time slipped her dress down kissing his way down her body she moaned beneath him. He stopped at her hips she raised them allowing him to slip it off he dropped it on the floor he gave her stomach loving kisses licks and nips as he slowly slipped her red lace panties off admiring the thick black curly patch, he kissed and nipped her thighs. He stood up wearing a devilish smirk and winked

"Don't go anywhere I'll be right back." he said

"I'm naked where would I go?" she teased

She watched as he took a jar off of a table on the other side of the room then giving her a lecherous grin as he walked back toward her removing the lid as he did, once again he was on the bed hi dipped one clawed finger into the honey and coated his tongue with it then kissed her passionately stroking her tongue with his honey coated one the flavour danced across their tastebuds. After a lot of kissing he pulled back and smirked again dipping a finger into the honey trailing it from her neck to her cleavage then licking it off of her. Again coating his finger with honey he covered her nipples with it then proceeded to lick and suckle them, next a trail of honey was spread on her cleavage down to her stomach he slowly licked it off parted her legs and repeated this action on her thighs. Next he coated her nether region after licking it clean he put honey on his tongue grabbing fist full of sheet with one hand and hair with the other Kagome nearly howled when his tongue slipped inside

Later Kagome turned the tables coating his balls with honey slowly licking them clean then put honey on his shaft she took her time tormented him with licks and gentle nips making him writhe beneath her, nearly unable to take anymore taunting he practically whined and that is when she took him into her mouth he breathed a sigh of relief moaned and raised his hips. He could take no more he wanted and needed more, in a flash she was on her back he kissed her then looked into her eyes at the same time slipping inside both hissed from the first time feel of flesh on flesh without hesitation he moved within her

"Damn you feel so good," he exclaimed

"Oh Innu-Inuyasha," she cried out as an orgasm hit her hard more followed

"Ah Kagome,"

"Yes Inuyasha harder," he complied, both calling each other's names while climaxing together he bit her neck.

"Aahhh! Inuyasha!" Kagome called out as another orgasm hit her and having the feeling of pain from the bite and the pleasure from the orgasm taking effect.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha grunted, feeling his balls start to tighten at the feeling of her nether lips clasping against his hard cock.

Inuyasha continued to thrust into her, helping her ride out her orgasm until he felt his release.

"Kagome… I need to cum…" he grunted against her ear, "Let me cum inside you…"

Kagome moaned, loving the feeling as he began to thrush harder and faster, loving the feeling of how his cock pulsed inside her, signalling that he was close, she too beginning to feel another wave upcoming.

"Inuyasha… i…w-want y-you to c-c-cum NOW!" Kagome screamed, starting to feel another release.

Their orgasms released at the same time, calling each other's names in the pleasure the other had produced them with.

"INUYASHAAAAAA!"

"KAGOME!"


End file.
